1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion element having a light guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a photoelectric conversion apparatus having photoelectric converting portions, reduction in such as the pitch of the photoelectric converting portions and the area of light receiving faces, is necessary to increase the number of photoelectric converting portions and/or to miniaturize the photoelectric conversion apparatus. Therefore, by increasing the usage efficiency of incident light, the sensitivity of the photoelectric converting apparatus can be improved.
In order to increase usage efficiency of incident light, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-045805, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-118245, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-218650, providing a light guide (light path member) on a light receiving surface of a light receiving portion (photoelectric converting portion), and forming a micro-lens on the upper portion of the light guide is effective.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-045805 discloses a focal point of the micro-lens being positioned in the vicinity of an incident face of the light guide. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-118245 discloses a focal point of the micro-lens being positioned in the vicinity of a light receiving face. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-218650 discloses a focal point of the light input from a region in the vicinity of the optical axis of the micro-lens being positioned in the vicinity of an emitting face of the light guide, and a focal point of the light input from the region in the vicinity of the periphery of the micro-lens being positioned in the vicinity of the incident face of the light guide.